End Kerbecs RDD145FE
This bey belongs to Callum6939. The older chaos and power of its predorcessor Delta Kerbecs WBD145CMD now seems powerless, as the End Kerbecs RDD145FE has adapted to reign pure destruction and chaos. This bey shreds and vaquishes those that oppose it, and devour there existence. The fury of the bey has been consumed and is in control of darkness itself, with the flowing power of corruption consuming others. Bitium: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 6.4 grams This dispicts Cerberous, a three headed dog also the gate keeper to hell. The Bitium of this bey is completely metal, and is made of a titanium alloy, the detail print of the face, is actually an engraved diamond forming the faces of cerberus. The bitium is not like a facebolt it is more like a bit protector form so it is a solid protector holding the bey together, and is very shock resistent. HT-Disk: End Kerbecs III *'Weight:' 74.6 grams End Kerbecs otherwise known as Final End, has Strong Smash and Upper, and with its weight has good defense, this HT-Disk also has great weight distribution for added stamina. Aside from the power of this HT-Disk, it is a three sided HT-Disk and looks quite Demonic, and is almost completely metal.This version is colored with Gold Paint. Its good in Stamina combos and is probly one of the strongest wheels. This HT-Disk has two modes, 'Force Mode' and 'Smash Mode', in Smash Mode End's three head's Jaws open, giving a wider surface area for smash, and in this mode can also release fire from the mouths. Despite releasing fire, this bey is mainly a Dark attributed bey. Parts Delta Smash Points.png|End Force Mode DeltaKerbecsSmash.png|End Smash Mode Core: Kerbecs III - 'This is really just a slightly different verion of the Kerbecs II clear wheel, but instead is made of stronger metal. Kerbecs III is only compatible with the End HT-Disk. The core also contains a small vessal of the Nebulous, in which immerses from the bey in a form or Dark Energy. '''Frame: End - '''This is a more detailed version of the Delta Metal Wheel, even despite looking like Delta, it does have slightly more Width, Mass and Thickness. The frame also contains Flare ducts, which it uses to release the fire. '''Rotation Disk: End -' The Rotation Disk is the souce of the mode change in this HT-Disk, and also helps with fire risistance, allowing it to maintain power without damaging itself with the engulfing flames. This also relates to resistance towards multiple heat based moves. Modes 'Smash Mode - '''Smash mode consists of the jaws of the cerberus heads to be open, this allows there to be more surface area to provide a high amount of smash. The jaw itself does theature small yet sharp alloy teech, which if a bey is caught in there teeth can cause extra damage. Also with the jaws open, it reveals a hidden pipe canel which is used to burst flames out off. '''Force Mode - '''Force mode consists of the jaws of the cerberus heads closed, thi.s allows the downward jaw under the head to become a steep yet short slope, with the jaw like this it allows the bey to make small yet powerful smashes, that smash the opposing bey into the ground. This can allow kerbecs to damage the upper frame of the opposing bey. Spin-Wing: RDD145 (Rage Delta Disk) *'Weight: 26.4 grams RDD145 is like its predorcesor WBD145, but does not need to be flipped to change between Boost and Normal, instead the wings on this track rotate to change between modes, and the spikes of this RDD145 always point upwards, leaving a smooth flat surface below the disk, this allows when tilted the disk to rotate touching the floor with the least possible friction. This Track is made of a Dark unkown alloy, which shares propeties as Titanium. Also this track features a Dark Rubbery Substance around the outer disk, that can be used to absorb attacks, as well as a few spaces in the disk that it gets it nam from. Modes Boost Mode Absorb - 'This mode helps absorb high attackers, and reduces recoil of most attacks at the same height and bellow. This mode also has the capability to nulify spin stealing properties, as well as if against an opposite spin can be used to spin steal. This Mode also helps with weight balance and reducd air risistance, so it reduces stamina consumption. '''Normal Mode Absorb-' This mode absorbs low attacks and any beys attempting to utter cut due to there is a lack of space to get under the bey to attack below it. This helps the bey reduce recoil, and have higher defensive capabilities. This also makes it easier for the disk to make contact with the stadium to slide (can be used to get out of tight spaces). 'Rage Boost Mode - '''When this mode is activated jagged blades and spikes come out of the spaces of the disk, these blades are razor sharp, and are designed to cause serious damage. The blades are designed to slice the target while the spike tear them appart. This create the effect that the demons of the underworld are consuming the opposing bey with cerberous leading them. This mode can be used to damage higher or mid height beys. '''Rage Normal Mode - '''When this mode is activated jagged blades and spikes come out of the spaces of the disk, these blades are razor sharp, and are designed to cause serious damage. The blades are designed to slice the target while the spike tear them appart. This mode can be used to damage Lower beys. Tri-Sensor: FE (Final End) *'Weight: '7.8 grams The appearence of Final End is very similar to its predecessor CMD. Final End is made from a dark Purple Alloy, this alloy contains some similatities to the alloy Titanium, but is seems to be an unkown substance, which is possibly from something out of this current planet, it also has a Dark Rubbery substance in a shape of a Rubber Hole Flat. This Tri-Sensor tip also has three Sersory Detectors, which constantly locate the opposing bey, so it can attack without visibility. There are also three slits that are located on the sides of the tip, which have a secret within. Also this has alot of Stability and Stamina, as well as in RHF mode alot of speed and Grip. Modes '''MD - '''This mode has great stamina, and can act like a CS when hit, so also has great Defense. The tip looks like a Metal version of the tip SD, with some rubber around the outer side, this gives it the defensive properties to hold of an attacking bey while maintaining its stamina. Further more while the metal part of the tip has a bearing inside reducing the friction and allowing a large flow of stamina. '''RHF - '''This Mode has great attack and speed, and has high attack and defensive properties. This tip looks like a Rubber version of WD but with the end sliced off, and a hole inside. It is very aggressive, and if used right the speed can be devistating. This can be used with the modes to help for high power attacks. '''Final End - '''When this mode is activated Blades come from the slots, and can be used to rip up the stadium or opposing beys. The blades are from the same unkown origin as the rest of the Tri-Sensor, and has sharp edges to cut through its designated target. (This Mode is a completeley seperate mode to the rest of the tip.) End Kerbecs RDD145FE Statistics Nova Gear '''Ravage -' This Nova Gear is attached under the HT-Disk, the metal gear is made of metal to increase its mass for higher defense, and also when activated Ravages Blades appear from within and are designed to damage and cripple the opposing bey's parts if hit. Callum and Kerbecs fuse their inner essence of their resonence and soul to change the form of the bey completely. This form is the creation of Callum's aura and energy being truely fused within Kerbecs, and makes a legendary yet sacred dragon that is only heard in legends via one archieve. This dragon is rumoured to be the very thing that can turn a person into wanting to kill them selves just by viewing them. The Dragon has chains and spikes as well as a deadly strong jaw. The ferocious blast that it can create from its mouth can destroy planets if in the right hands. This is the dragon of death, and the coming of the End. Abilities Attack '''Chaos Surge - The Dark energy within the Nebulous vessel is released in an instance, and engulfs Kerbecs in the flow of dark aura, this adds extra damage to each hit Kerbecs deals to the opposing bey, and gives it a greater amount of force, damaging them more than usual. Dark Wave -''' Using the vessel of the Nebulous infused with the bey, Kerbecs can release a dark wave that consumes the surrounding area, and also damages the opposing bey. (some areas of the stadium will be destroyed and a large crator where the move was used will be made) '''Nova Flare - '''Kerbecs engulfs itself with the fire that is stored, while shooting large projectiles at the opposing bey, this can be used as a close range, or distant attack, giving it the veritility of performance. '''Pandemonium Inferno - '''The bey bursts fire around it, and circles the stadium at a high speed, to increase the friction and spreading the fire produced, engulfing the stadium itself. This burns every bey inside the stadium, but due to the material of Kerbecs it is able to withstand the inferno. '''Nebulous Consumption - '''Some of the energy of the Nebulous vessel is released, which this energy slowly consumes the other beys in the stadium. This move slowly damages the opposing beys and weakens them. (This move is continueus) Defense '''Turmoil Barrier - An aggressive dark defensive move, which will damage and confuse the attacking bey. This barrier is like a phisical mirror, as the strength you attack it with, is reflected back to damage the attacking bey. Flare Sheild - '''Kerbecs releases fire from the HT-Disk to engulf a complete circular sheild around itself, this is so that the constant barrage of flames push the opposing bey back to stop it damaging kerbecs, and also burns them. '''Stamina 'Dynamo Burst -' In Metal Defense mode the bey harnesses the ability to use the bearing inside to burst its spin speed slightly to allow it to gain more stamina and balance. Balance 'Over Heat - '''A burst of Fire comes from the mouths, and is used to heat the HT-Disk, to boost its attacks and Defenses. Special Move '''Hell's Corruption - '''The skys grow dark, storms begin to stir, as the clouds turn red, and the floors start to burn, while chains begin to appear, and fire gysers begin to explode, Cerberus himself comes to the planet, bringing hell along with it. This move allows Kerbecs to release its full devistation, as Kerbecs no longer needs to drag the opposing bey to the gate, Hell is brought to them, and all its chaos can be done at the stadium. Fire gyser will erupt ever targeting the opposing bey while the chains hold them in place, and Cerberus himself consumes the opponent. '''Insanity Pulsar -' As soon as the opponent activates an Ability or Special this move can be activated. The owner and the bey begin to some what resonate their power, and and insanity flows, this flow then pulses into the opponent's bey which is using their Special or Ability and somewhat corrupts the move and makes it backfire as well as causing after damage consuming their bey. This will slowly eat their bey's materials and damage it. Category:Registered Beyblade